Gone
by Sason
Summary: Marinette has been attacked right in front of Cat Noir and now she has gone! Can Cat Noir find it in himself to save Paris even if his Lady is also missing


So... It's been a while huh! Have been a little bisy with life and rearranging it.

This is a Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir Fanfic... Hope you like it.

 **GONE**

"NOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER? BRING HER BACK!"

The anger that swelled in his voice echoed off of the buildings of Paris. She had disappeared before his eyes and there was nothing he could do! He had been too late. Cat Noir's breathing was hard and erratic – just like his thoughts. He stood in the middle of the street staring down the akumatised victim before him.

Hawkmoth was going to pay for what he had just done.

The villain, the Reaper as he had called himself, had been traumatising Paris for almost a whole day. People were gone with one swipe of the scythe in his hand. He didn't say anything but he floated through the air with the cloak he wore. It swished in the breeze of the movement. Cat Noir just had to follow the screams of people as the Reaper terrorised the city of love. After being too late all day, the last disappearance was the worst – Marinette.

The only essence that the victim had once been human, were his lips. Staring at the spot where Marinette had been, the Reaper smiled, a creepy smile, and then licked his lips absently. The look of terror she had on her face and the helpless position she obviously had felt was still vivid. He was satisfied as though he had finished his last meal. Marinette was the crowning award. Her scream was halted abruptly in the moment although the echo faded quickly into the night.

Cat Noir had heard her scream and quickly flew using his stick as a pole vault to get him there faster. He had managed to get to Marinette's house in the instant he saw the scythe come down and make Marinette disappear in an instant. All that was left when the smoke cleared was the memory of the girl that had been there.

As the Reaper stood eerily above the last vision of Marinette, Cat Noir scowled. The Reaper was easily a full head taller than Cat Noir which was saying something. Cat Noir stood at an impressive five feet, eleven and a half inches. Barely shy of six foot, there was an intensity about the masked teen. The lankiness and fluidity of the Reaper's movements however, caused Cat Noir's height to become a disadvantage. Even from the obvious distance between them, anyone could tell who was the larger of the two. The way the Reaper slouched his shoulders forward only added to the fear he instilled.

An immense darkness was threatening to envelop Cat Noir. He was attempting to keep his anger in check as it was a dangerous thing once unleashed. He smiled as he thought about being the holder of the miraculous that created destruction. It was suddenly appropriate. His patience was beginning to wear thin. He was aware of the intensity of his heart beating in his chest, his breathing becoming long and steady as the adrenaline initiated the flight or fight response. There was no way he was running away from this fight. His hand was clenched, ready in a position of attack. His sparkling green eyes seemed to glow in the fading moonlight as his mask highlighted the intense green that lay there. The anger behind them made them seem all the more vivid. His thoughts were erratic. His demeanour was surprisingly calm. Another flash of her face twisted in terror plastered itself across his recent memory. He had to calm himself or he may never see her again. How was he going to fix this?

"ANSWER ME! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER? SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

The intensity of the villain changed, a more determined expression lay across his face. As he turned his head towards the black cat yelling at him, he tilted it slightly to the side as he eyed his next target. This feral kitty before him had no idea – NO IDEA – what she had done to him. He heard her clearly in his mind's eye, "I'm glad she's gone! Things will be better without her!" The ferocity of her statement was as harsh as the colour of her hair – black. He had always thought of Marinette as being a sweet, thoughtful girl, nothing like that Chloe Bougeouis girl. The bluebell eyes that creased in a laugh after that statement had shown that he had been wrong. The Reaper had got his revenge. Marinette was gone. All he had to do was get the miraculous from Ladybug and Cat Noir and his mission would be complete.

Cat Noir spun his stick in front of him, inviting the Reaper to attack. Figuring out why the akuma had attached itself was going to help him figure out how to defeat him but he was finding it hard to focus. The vision of Marinette disappearing in front of him as he raced to save her was invading him. The image of her face as he had failed her kept playing over and over in his mind.

"BRING HER BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME! BRING! HER! BACK!"

The Reaper turned on the spot as he lazily faced his accuser, oblivious to the fact that black earrings had fallen where the last victim had laid.

Hawkmoth opened the telepathic link he held with the Reaper.

"Good! Cat Noir is angry! His anger will fuel him with mistakes. Just make sure you get his miraculous before you make him disappear."

"It shall be done," the Reaper droned out obediently.

Cat Noir tried to focus on the task at hand. He really needed LB here. She would know what to do. He couldn't figure out why LB wasn't answering his call. Could she have been tracked down by the Reaper without him knowing? Was she in danger as well? Cat Noir's eyes emblazoned in fear as he had a vision of Ladybug running down a Parisian alleyway, the Reaper gaining on her. Cat Noir shook his head to remove the image. That would not help him any. This was now unchartered territory. Only Ladybug can capture the Akuma. How was he going to fix this if she'd been captured… Cat Noir had no idea what to do.

The Reaper, his face mostly cloaked, showed only the slit of his mouth. It was turned upwards in a smile as though victory lay behind his next attack. The cloak he wore disappeared into shreds as it draped across his shoulders and towards the ground. His only weapon, the scythe, was gripped loosely. Slowly at first, he glided across the tar of the Champs-Élysées towards Cat Noir. He didn't need to say anything. The Reaper calmly watched as the stick of his opponent spun with vigour in an attempt to protect him. The intensity of his actions only made for a more pleasurable moment.

Cat Noir was to be his next victim.


End file.
